


Vanilla Twink

by karenemd



Category: LS - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), harry and louis - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Love, M/M, Pornstar Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenemd/pseuds/karenemd
Summary: La pornografía y el amor pueden ser caóticos si alguna vez se fusionan. Louis quiere evitar una catástrofe.Louis&Harry⚠️SMUT/BDSM





	1. Vanilla Taste

  
_"Vanilla taste"_

☆

Las sábanas se arremolinaron alrededor de sus cuerpos calientes.

La almohada yacía tirada en el suelo.

Y el envoltorio del condón revoloteaba como mariposa al pie de la cama.

Las luces estaban sobre ellos iluminando sus pieles, había un micrófono encima de sus cabezas y tres cámaras enfocando diferentes partes de sus cuerpos. Se movían lentamente, pues el director les había pedido que éste video en especial, no quería prisas. Quería toqueteos y sensualidad.

Pero había sólo una ley que se imponía Louis Tomlinson:

_"Jamás dejarse besar en la boca."_

Tal vez una regla ambigua en el universo de la pornografía, tal vez un poco _cliché_ pero no quería que en los vídeos donde él aparecía, confundieran su trabajo con _amor_. Él simplemente se dejaba follar. No era amor lo que tres veces a la semana, dos veces por día, hacía.

Era su trabajo. Era lo que le sustentaba la comida de todos los días y el plan de internet de su celular. La renta del piso cutre en el donde vivía y la colegiatura de su universidad.

Y si era trabajo, tenía que hacerlo bien.

Abrió las piernas mientras arqueaba la espalda y gimió entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de no ver directamente a la cámara. Las personas se veían falsas si lo hacían.

Unas manos grandes le recorrieron el torso y fingió estremecerse al tacto. El hombre que se cernía sobre él bajó a besarle el pecho y los pezones, enrollando cada uno con su lengua y erectándolos con el filo de sus dientes. Sintió los rizos de aquel rozar su piel y movió su mano directo a la entrepierna del chico. Se había colocado el condón, sólo faltaba el lubricante.

Le estaba besando mucho el cuello y no le gustaba, la gente que entraba a esas páginas no venían a ver besos.

—Basta—Le susurró discretamente en el oído y el muchacho abrió los ojos encarando al pequeño joven que también recibía un sueldo para follárselo.

Louis vio aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes. Patrick se lo había presentado minutos antes de que comenzaran a filmar.

—Hola, soy Harry Styles.

Extendió su mano para estrecharla y Louis la tomó devolviéndole el saludo.

—Louis.

—Lo sé. Eres algo famoso.

Al escuchar la última frase, hizo una mueca de disgusto. No por él si no por el hecho de que era cierto. Había ganado mucha fama últimamente en el internet.

¿Era por su cuerpo? ¿Su rostro? ¿Sus gemidos fingidos?

Tal vez una combinación de ellos pero habían comenzado a reconocerlo en la calle y eso le disgustaba. ¿Tanta gente veía pornografía? Comprobó que sí cuando en su universidad un grupo de chicos comenzaron a molestarlo.

No le importaba, ganaba bien y eso le hacía tomar menos importancia a las burlas.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera estaba conquistando aquel sucio mundo en el que se había metido. Comenzaban a llamarlo más agencias para contratarlo como actor exclusivo, querían hacerlo grabar con más de tres hombres a la vez, intentar con juguetes e incluso bondage.

Pero apenas era un chico de veinte años. No se sentía listo para aquello.

Por ahora, se conformaba con el dinero que le ofrecían por acostarse con un hombre a la vez, y la verdad, estaba más cómodo así.

El joven que había conocido hace apenas quince minutos, frunció el ceño y se acercó a morderle la oreja para hablarle. Era una estrategia que muchos pornstars aplicaban para comunicarse durante el acto sexual sin que la cámara lo detectara.

—¿Qué sucede?

Louis fingió gemir más alto.

—No más besos.— le dijo rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta y elevaba su cadera en lo alto.

Harry le mordió la espalda y recorrió con sus manos toda su espina dorsal hasta los glúteos, donde los separó y repasó con la extensión de su lengua aquel húmedo espacio. Louis enterró la cabeza en el colchón.

Ambos tenían que seguir ciertas indicaciones.

No podían dejarse llevar libremente. No debían besarse mucho y tenían que gemir muy alto. Jamás ver a la cámara, ni mostrar señas de dolor.

Tampoco mencionar sus nombres reales entre jadeos. Louis casi siempre trataba de no recordarlos para evitar errores.

Por lo que justo ahora ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del rizado. Además era difícil, cada día conocía a alguien nuevo. Sería una tortura para él si tuviese que recordarlos todos.

—¡Ah, sí!

Gritó y separó más las rodillas que lo obligaban a mantener su trasero en alto. La respiración tibia y agitada de Harry sobre el final de su espalda le erizaba la piel pero aquello no le importaba, la sensación que le daba, lo hacía apretar realmente las sábanas entre sus puños.

Recibió una pequeña nalgada y eso fue señal de que Harry iba a comenzar. El director había acordado aquello.

El camarógrafo se movió al alrededor con sutileza y enfocó sus glúteos.

Sintió el lubricante caer desde lo alto y después las yemas de Harry, esparciéndolo por toda su estrecha entrada.

—Vamos...—Jadeó y Harry le dio otra nalgada.

Aquí iban los dedos.

Sintió primero uno e hizo una mueca de dolor que ocultó con la sábana. Siempre le dolía. Nadie era gentil con él. Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse su dolor y suspirar.

—O-otro.

El rizado obedeció e insertó un segundo dedo, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo su torso hacia atrás para que la cámara lo enfocara. Acuñó sus falanges y trató de encontrar el punto dulce de Louis, pues sabía por el temblor de sus piernas que le estaba doliendo.

Quería susurrarle un _lo siento_ pero no podía, todos estaban alrededor atentos a cualquier movimiento de ellos.

Cuando se cercioró de dilatarlo bien, se estiró a alcanzar de nuevo la botella del lubricante y esparció una línea de gel sobre su erección. Un olor de vainilla llegó a sus fosas nasales y se dio cuenta de que era el sabor del lubricante que había escogido Louis al principio.

La cámara ahora lo enfocó a él y en cómo sus manos rodeaban la bonita cadera del ojiazul y lo acercaba a él. Le separó los glúteos y dirigió su erección a aquel anillo rosáceo.

Perdió de vista su pene entre aquellos montes curvos y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Como ningún otro.

Estuvo a punto de gemir su nombre, pero se mordió la lengua.

Por el otro lado, Louis había girado su cuello, dejando a la vista su hermoso rostro ruborizado y se irguió con los brazos, para quedar en cuatro.

Harry comenzó a embestirlo suave, chocando su pelvis contra Louis una y otra vez a un ritmo lento. La gran habitación comenzó a llenarse de jadeos y Harry tomó el cabello de Louis y tiró hacia él, revelando su garganta. Quería besarlo tanto ahí, moría por regresar sus labios a aquella sedosa piel a pesar de que el otro ya le había dicho que no lo hiciera más. Y aún así, lo hizo.

Se estiró y su pechó rozó contra la espalda arqueada y pequeña del chico.

Llegó a su nuca y depositó suaves besos sin dejar de mover la cadera. Con su mano, recorrió el estómago del ojiazul y después su vientre, pellizcando su piel y jugueteando con el piercing sobre el ombligo.

Louis retregó su mejilla contra su hombro para apartar a Harry, restringiéndole el acceso a su cuello.

Fingió sollozar de placer.

Harry se volvió a erguir y tomó uno de los muslos, elevándolo y haciendo que Louis se recostara sobre su espalda. Su miembro, aún dentro de él, palpitó por más placer y Harry se cernió sobre Louis apoyando las manos en la cabecera de la cama y dando fuertes embestidas que hacían golpear la cabeza del menor contra ésta.

—Oh, sí. Más.— Louis cerró los ojos, pues aquel era el momento donde todas las cámaras estaban sobre él y no le gustaba mirarlas ni tampoco a la persona que lo estaba follando. 

Dejó sus manos a la altura de su boca sobre el colchón y se dejó embestir hasta que Harry terminara. Después seguía el sexo oral y ahí era donde le tocaba correrse a él.

El de ojos verdes, sin embargo, estaba embelesado por la forma en que el flequillo de Louis se estrellaba contra su frente cada vez que arremetía dentro de él. Sus pómulos altos, donde en ellos descansaban largas pestañas a causa de sus párpados cerrados, y su boca entreabierta dejando escapar suaves suspiros. El color de sus labios era fascinante, eran rosas cuando comenzaron a filmar, ahora eran de un rojo carmín cada vez que Louis se los mordía, justo como en aquel momento.

Observó cuando los dientes de Louis se mostraron para atrapar su labio inferior. Su ceño se frunció y lo vio apretar ligeramente sus párpados.

_¿Estaba siendo muy rudo con él?_

Bajó el ritmo de las embestidas y las manos de Louis apretaron su cadera, acomodándose y flexionándo una pierna más que la otra.

_Este chico es hermoso,_ pensó.

Y su mente se nubló en el momento en que Louis liberó su labio dejándolo brillante y ahora éstos tenían un color rojo más intenso que el carmín. Granate.

No dudó en inclinarse y besar sus labios mientras embestía profundo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de crear un verdadero beso cuando las manos pequeñas y tibias del menor lo alejaron bruscamente. Sintió salirse de él y Louis se puso de pie inmediatamente fuera de la cama.

—¡Paren! ¡Eliminen eso! ¡Dejen de grabar!— comenzó a gritar y los camarógrafos se quedaron estáticos. Todo el set, de hecho.

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué sucede aquí? —Patrick, el director se abrió paso entre el chico que sostenía el micrófono.

—Sucede, que éste imbécil me ha besado. Violó los términos que especifiqué en mi contrato.

Patrick miró a Harry que aún se hallaba sobre la cama desnudo. Louis se había puesto una bata que había dejado sobre la silla fuera del set.

—Oh, chico— Patrick se dirigió a Harry—¿no te lo dijo, Richard? No podías besar a Louis.

Louis emitió un suspiro furioso refregándose el dorso de la mano sobre la boca.

—No me lo dijo. ¿Tiene herpes o qué?

El ojiazul se giró hacia él abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

—No idiota. Porque simplemente no quiero que ni tú ni otro hijo de puta me bese.

Harry frunció el ceño y se cubrió su erección con la sábana.

—Lo lamento—se dirigió a Louis—nadie me avisó. No es para tanto.

—Sí, Louis no es para tanto.—Patrick le palmeó la espalda—Vamos, regresa y eliminaremos esa parte con la edición.

—Olvídalo. Ni siquiera tengo una maldita erección para continuar. 

Aquello ofendió el orgullo de Harry. Creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. ¿Entonces Louis había fingido todo aquel tiempo?

—Continuaremos el sábado entonces. ¿A las diez?—Patrick elevó las cejas.

Louis asintió con desdén y salió del set para ir por su ropa e irse a casa. Tenía mucha tarea.

Harry observó a Louis irse y se dirigió con Patrick.

—¿Por qué se fue? Ni siquiera he terminado.—Señaló su erección y Patrick se llevó dos dedos a sus sienes, masajeándolas.

—Escucha, continuaremos el sábado, ¿okay? No tenías que besarlo en los labios.—hizo un amago de irse, pero Harry lo detuvo del brazo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Patrick se encogió de hombros.

—Está en su contrato. Fue petición de él. Y no puedo dejarlo ir. Desde que lo tenemos, el _rating_ ha incrementado un 60%. No lo hagas enojar, Styles. Y por favor, no vuelvas a besarle la jodida boca.

Harry asintió y Patrick se fue.

Observó a Louis salir de los vestidores con una mochila al hombro y unas gafas.

Pensó en ir y pedirle una disculpa pero Patrick le había advertido no hacerlo enojar. Así que se llevó una mano al cabello para acomodar sus rizos alborotados y un olor a vainilla se hizo presente.

Olfateó sus dedos y descubrió el olor a vainilla dulce impregnado en ellos. Sonrió mientras veía a Louis esfumarse a través de la puerta.

 


	2. La primera mentira

"La primera mentira"

★

Louis siempre quiso ser una estrella de cine.

Jamás se imaginó que acabaría siendo una estrella porno pero eso apenas era el principio de su carrera. O al menos así trataba de convencerse.

Su papá le había regalado una cámara a los ocho años. Le había enseñado a usarla y había grabado cortometrajes de súper héroes combatiendo contra sirenas zombies con ayuda de los aliens y su pequeño gato William.

Le apasionaba ser el protagonista, como también estar detrás de su cámara filmando y creando fantásticas historias.

A los dieciocho terminó la preparatoria y la universidad más prestigiada en cinematografía y arte lo había aceptado con un filme de él en la playa que había hecho cuando fue a visitar a su abuela. Gritó de la emoción al recibir su carta de aceptación y su padre estuvo muy orgulloso de él.

Solamente había dos problemas.

La universidad se encontraba en California y no tenía ni siquiera una libra para pagar el primer semestre.

No quería pedirle dinero a sus padres, pues tenía cuatro hermanas y dos bebés mellizos se habían integrado recientemente a la familia.

Estaban a punto de terminarse las vacaciones, y la universidad estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte. Contestó que sí, que asistiría comenzando el mes de Agosto y que pronto buscaría alojamiento.

No había vuelta atrás.

Era su sueño y su padre le había dicho constantemente que luchara para cumplirlo.

El problema era que su sueño costaba cuarenta mil libras al año y que estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Así que una noche, desesperado buscó en su computador: ¿Cómo ganar dinero fácil y rápido? y miles de opciones se desplegaron hacia abajo. Unas más absurdas que otras, pero le llamó finalmente una en concreto.

Filmar un video sexual mientras recibía una gratificación monetaria por parte de los espectadores.

En pocas palabras: Pornografía.

Al principio rechazó esa idea de por medio. Pero con el paso de los días, la desesperación y el pánico lo invadió obligándolo a colocar el tripié y encender su cámara.

Se quedó de rodillas en su cama con la cámara frente a él. Aquella luz roja a un lado de la lente indicando que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

Comenzó a tocarse a través de la ropa, y cerró los ojos para no ver su cara de vergüenza frente a la pequeña pantalla. Se desnudó y separó las piernas frente a la cámara. Aquella que le había regalado su padre para que fuera un artista, un director y una estrella de cine. No una estrella sucia y vulgar.

Coló uno de sus dedos dentro de él y después un segundo. Se sentía bien, ya lo había hecho antes. Sólo que sin un millón de espectadores comentando todo lo que querían hacerle. Se masturbó y se corrió sobre su estómago a la vez que la cámara se apagaba por falta de batería. Pensó en que tenía que repetir el vídeo pero parecía que la gente estaba satisfecha. Los números en su cuenta bancaria fueron aumentando lo suficiente para decirle la primera mentira a sus padres.

—He conseguido una beca.

Su madre dejó de cortar los vegetales y su padre bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—¿Una beca? ¿En la UCC?

—¡Sí, papá! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!—una vez más, estaba actuando.

—¡Felicidades, campeón! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estoy feliz de que apoyen tu gran talento—lo abrazó y su madre también. Retener las lágrimas de tristeza fue lo más difícil de soportar.

Empacó su cámara, desempolvó una maleta y compró un boleto a California.

El resto fue historia, volvió a hacer otro vídeo para pagar el alquiler de un pequeño departamento cerca de la Universidad y para llenar el diminuto refrigerador con comida saludable.

La primera semana le pedían mucho material costoso para sus clases y tuvo que requerir a su oculta fuente de ingresos para comprarlos. Cada vez se sentía más sucio pero valía la pena si estaba logrando construir su sueño de poco a poco.

Un día, recibió una llamada.

—¿Hola? ¿Eres Vanilla Boy?

Cerró los ojos por la vergüenza. Debió elegir un mejor pseudónimo.

—¿Cómo tiene mi número?

Pudo imaginar una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre a través del teléfono.

—Eso no importa, bonito. ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

—Váyase a la mierd-...

—¡Espera! Por favor no cuelgues. Tengo una oferta para ti. He visto tus vídeos.

—No me interesa.

—Al menos escucha lo que podemos ofrecerte. Mi nombre es Patrick.

Aquel cerdo resultó ser el director de una de las empresas más grandes en la industria digital de la pornografía: dirty-hot-twinks.com Ofreciéndole a Louis un contrato de un año, sesenta vídeos y un sueldo que al final abarcaba un poco más que la colegiatura completa de su Universidad.

La tentación fue muy fuerte de soportar, pero ceder, había sido un golpe muy bajo que se había dado él mismo.

—Acepto.

Fue citado al día siguiente a los estudios y a firmar su contrato. Observó el set con distintas camas, desde la más sencilla con sábanas blancas, hasta las mantas de leopardo con un safari alrededor.

Leyó detalladamente cada cláusula e incluso pidió llevárselo y regresarlo al día después. Investigó en internet y consultó en esos foros de abogados para cualquier duda. Todo parecía en orden. Excepto por una cosa que no le gustaba.

Tenía que dar y recibir besos explícitos y apasionados en la boca.

Y no.

Jamás fingiría un beso porque simplemente no sabía. Ni siquiera lo había hecho en la vida real. Menos iba a saber cómo actuar uno. Además se estaba reservando lo único puro que quedaba de su cuerpo para aquella persona especial que planeaba conocer algún día.

Le comentó su petición a Patrick y éste aceptó sin rechistar, con tal de que Louis cumpliera con su parte. Que era específicamente: ser follado.

Su primer vídeo fue un total éxito.

Subió a primer lugar en la lista de los vídeos más populares. Fue reproducido más de dos millones de veces la primera noche y tenía toneladas de comentarios positivos, o más bien, sucios y pervertidos.

En pocas palabras, al público le había encantado. ¿¡Y cómo no?!, con el título que le habían puesto hasta llamaba la atención de sólo leerlo.

¡Vanilla Boy pierde su virginidad con Travis, "El Rompeculos de Acero"!

Y vaya que le había dolido.

Al principio estuvo muy triste de perder su virginidad de aquella manera, pero se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su suéter y se dijo a sí mismo que era por su sueño. Su meta.

Se repitió una y otra vez que el fin justificaba los medios. Y cuando llegara a ser un actor profesional y un productor de cine, valdría la pena todo lo que estaba sacrificando.

Y básicamente su vida era una rutina. Asistir a la universidad; miércoles, viernes y sábado ir al set a grabar y en su tiempo libre dedicarse a estudiar. No había descanso. No había pasatiempos con amigos, porque a parte de que no tenía por miedo a que se enterasen cuál era su trabajo, no soportaría que se burlasen de él. O a que lo juzgasen sin conocerlo.

Todo iba respecto a su plan, todo iba en marcha. Sacaba buenas calificaciones, ganaba dinero... pero algo había salido mal el día de ayer. Y eso le quitaba el sueño por completo.

Unos labios ajenos habían rozado los suyos sin su permiso. Alguien le había quitado la única pureza que tenía. Y estaba demasiado furioso por eso. Quería lavarse los labios con cloro y alcohol.

Pero aparte de todo, estaba muy triste. Porque ya nada limpio quedaba de él.

Se sentía repugnante.


End file.
